


comme des garçons (like the boys)

by smashmouth_hargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashmouth_hargrove/pseuds/smashmouth_hargrove
Summary: Twenty-two year old rising pop star, Billy Hargrove, attends his first Oscars. But what will happen when he accidentally falls into the arms of the most beautiful boy he's ever seen?The song used as the title and is the same song used in the fic is comme des garçons (like the boys) by Isaac dunbar :)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	comme des garçons (like the boys)

“Heather, where are my earrings!” Billy called from the bathroom where he was currently struggling to slip into his skin-tight, baby blue sheer shirt decorated with clouds and little angels. He often found himself wondering why he chose to wear the most intricate outfits, then he saw how he looked in them and…  _ well. _

“Calm your tits, they’re right here,” Heather called from the main area of their shared apartment followed by footsteps on hardwood flooring. 

“ _ Calm? _ How am I supposed to be calm, H? This is the Oscars we’re talking about here.” He still couldn’t believe he was saying that, that he  _ could _ say that. He was so sure he wouldn’t even make it to eighteen much less twenty two  _ and _ at the Oscars. It was like a dream, one he never wanted to wake up from. 

“Just think of it as going out… with a couple hundred other people.” Billy rolled his eyes, looking back at himself in the mirror, tucking his shirt into his pure white slacks. 

“Thanks, that makes me feel just  _ so _ much-  _ woah. _ ” He tried to reply but got distracted when Heather walked into the bathroom wearing an orange form fitting dress that had see-through lace spanning from just beneath her breasts to where it flared out at her hits creating a ballgown sort of look without too much puff, “You tryna out look me at my own event?”

She smirked, “I guess we’ll let the people decide that, won’t we?” Billy thought about rolling his eyes  _ again _ , but before he could he was distracted by earrings being placed into his palm, “Here, now put these on and get your boots, the limo’ll be here in ten.” 

Billy’s heart stopped. 

“Ten! I thought we had thirty minutes at least!” He panicked, shoving a dangly butterfly earring into his right lobe followed by replacing his cartilage on his left with a stud consisting of three small silver butterflies. 

“That’s your problem,” Heather said nonchalantly with a shrug. 

“You suck  _ ass!” _ He exclaimed loud enough for her to hear as he put in his last earring in his double piercing, one that matched the one in his cartilage. 

“Love you too!” Billy groaned at her retort, giving himself one last look in the mirror, running his hands along the soft buzzed sides of his head, pulled a few of his stiff curls before rushing out of the bathroom, turning the light off behind him. 

He quickly grabbed his never worn boots out of their box, admiring the pattern that matched the one on his shirt and the lift that they would give him before remembering he had to  _ hurry _ . Undoing the zipper on one, he slipped it on his foot before doing the other the exact same. 

“You ready?” Heather questioned, walking past him to the door, clearly ready to leave herself. 

“Yeah, just-” Billy cut himself off, using the couch to propel himself up onto the new platforms. They were  _ stiff _ , maybe he should have broken them in, but he was so scared of scuffing them and having to find another pair last minute, “ _ Okay.” _

It took himself a second to get the proper footing, but once he did he was  _ golden _ , “Let’s go.” He found heather waiting around the corner now wearing black heels, door already open, eager to leave. 

“Lookin’ pretty good, Hargrove,” Heather complimented making Billy smile, walking past her and out the door into the hallway. 

“Dress to impress,” he commented, playfully walking down the narrow carpeted hallway towards the elevator like he was on a runway. 

“And just who are you trying to impress?” 

“I don’t know, you never know who’s gonna be there-” 

“Timothée Chalamet?” Billy shrugged, now standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to open so they could be taken down to the bottom floor. 

“Yeah, Timothée Chalamet.” 

“Pretty sure he’s straight, Bills,” Billy glared over at her. 

“A man can dream.” 

The elevator ride on the way to the lobby and then the walk out felt like  _ years  _ as anticipation and anxiety built up inside of him trying to break him down from the inside out, but once he felt the cool air hit his skin he felt alright. 

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” Billy breathed, beholding a stretch limo and an older guy standing outside of it holding a sign that said ‘ _ Billy Hargrove’  _ on it. Though he was sure with them looking the way they did the sign wasn’t exactly needed. 

“Christ,” Heather shared in his astonishment. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been in a limo before it just felt crazy.  _ All this for him? _

They stepped up to the man in a nice uniform they presumed to be the limo driver. 

“Mr. Hargrove?” he asked, sign still held up. 

“Yes sir,” Heather smacked him lightly on the arm, “Yes, I mean, yes that’s me.” 

Without another word the driver walked to the backmost door of the vehicle to let them both inside. Heather climbed in first, Billy making sure that her dress didn’t malfunction and then he himself climbed in. The inside looked like a regular limo but he  _ felt  _ fancier. Honestly, if he had it his way he would have driven his Camaro, would have been cooler in his opinion, but according to Heather it was ‘ _ tacky’. _ Whatever.

There were different beverages and such, but Billy was too nervous to have anything more than water, and even then he was weary. 

“Loosen up,” Heather instructed, placing a comforting hand on his knee. 

“Sorry,” he spoke softly, giving her a small smile, “Just, anxious, y’know?” He was looking out the window now, watching as they passed various buildings, bright lights, flashing signs.

“It’s gonna be great, you’re a shoo-in to win.”

“I guess…” Billy trailed off. It wasn’t so much that he was worried about not winning his category, but more so about his performance. He knew all the details, knew that instead of going to his seat after walking the red carpet and doing interviews he was to go backstage instead of straight to his seat and be set up to perform after the first two awards were announced.  _ Then,  _ he was supposed to go back to his seat and wait for his award category to be called. 

“Don’t think about it too much. Instead think about how cool it’s gonna be to see all those celebrities, to act all rich and snobby, the  _ after parties _ ,” Heather wiggled her eyebrows and he chuckled softly. 

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed, trying to let go of his worry if not for himself then for Heather. 

The ride wasn’t long, but it wasn’t short either. Traffic was heavy, but that was to be expected at this time of day in LA. Still, they made it on time, going through blocades to a line of limos waiting to be let out and camera flashes everywhere he looked. It  _ really _ felt like a dream now, one hand pressed against the window as he was practically  _ yearning _ to get out. 

“Excited now?” Heather questioned, watching his behavior, Billy blushed. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“You always were a camera whore.” He looked over at his friend with a wide open mouth having half a mind to tell the limo driver to take her back. 

“ _ Hey-” _ but before he could say anything else the limo came to a stop and they were right in front of the entrance to the event and the door was being opened for them once again. 

“Fuck,” he croaked, looking back at Heather who gave him a reassuring smile, giving him  _ just  _ enough confidence to get himself out of the car. Though he turned right back around to help Heather out, offering out his hand as she stepped onto the large red carpet. 

As soon as he let her go and turned back around he could see a large set of stairs, but if he looked in either direction all he saw were flashing lights and heard loud camera clicks, everyone vying for the best shot of  _ him. _ He waited for Heather to be ready to walk, being his plus one and all, and then they walked. 

Billy held his hand on the small of Heather’s back, walking straight ahead, stopping every now and again for photos. It felt  _ crazy _ , so many people calling  _ his _ name, wanting  _ his _ picture. He barely even knew how to act. 

Soon enough they made it up the stairs to  _ more  _ photo ops. He was pretty sure he was smiling too much, wasn’t acting cool enough, but was hoping that the photos would come out okay anyways. He just couldn’t help it, the smile might as well have been plastered onto his face. He was almost 100% sure that Heather was being more cool than he was. Maybe he wasn’t nominated for one of the ‘bigger awards’, but he still felt special in a way he never had before. 

It felt so odd, getting to know how many people really knew about him. He looked to his left and too his right and there were all these amazing actors. He couldn't’ help but wonder what it was about him that made him deserve to be here, what did  _ he  _ do?

He didn’t realize he was spacing out a little bit until Heather was tugging on his arm trying to get him to move along to their next stop. 

Next were interviews, he was both excited and nervous for them. The questions were pretty generic, asking about what he was wearing, how he was feeling, how he thought it was going to go, if he was excited about performing at something as Big as the Oscars. With every coming question he felt himself getting almost  _ nauseous. _ He was getting in his own head enough, didn’t need anybody else doing it for him. 

But thankfully, they ended on a good note with an interviewer who apparently had no clue who he was or couldn’t take a hint because he asked if him and Heather were dating. He  _ had  _ to laugh, tried to do so without being rude, because he would  _ kind of _ understand the mistake if this person had no prior knowledge of him. He politely explained that he was gay and him and Heather were just friends and she apologized profusely. 

Then the time came, the time he had been anxiously awaiting, the time where Heather was sent to her assigned seat and he was sent backstage. Parting with her was the hardest part, he was like ninety-nine percent sure that he was going to throw up right then and there but she talked him down, petted his hair just as if they were alone and he was sure that some paparazzi got a picture of them, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

Almost as soon as he got backstage people started surrounding him, suiting him up to go perform even though the show hadn’t even started yet. Just wanted to get ahead he supposed. But that left him more time to work himself up, pacing back and forth, back and forth, not realizing that they had already gotten past the first award until he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. 

He yelped softly, quickly turning around to find none other than James Harrington on the other end. He was almost dumbfounded, sure he looked just as surprised as he felt. He had only met the guy one other time, having met at the premiere of the movie he starred in and the movie Billy wrote and sang an original song for. 

“Oh, Mr. Harrington, congratulations,” he said with the biggest smile he could muster, which was not very sizable at all. He connected two and two that if the guy was back here he must have one best actor. 

“Thank you, and please, it’s James.” Billy nodded, taking a step back. He felt like he was right up on the guy. He narrowed it down to the boots making him feel like a giant even though they made him, like, six foot one at most. 

“James, right,” he said, trying not to let his voice waver or show how much he was freaking out on the inside. 

“Hey, don’t sweat it kid, alright?” he advised and Billy furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What do you-”

“You were pacing back and forth like a maniac when I made it back here, figured you must be pretty nervous.” The blonde's face suddenly felt like it had lit itself on fire. 

“Yeah, I mean, don’t wanna fuck it up-  _ mess it up,”  _ he was quick to correct, fiddling with the turned off mic in his left hand. Mr. Harrington just chuckled. 

“I get it, but, it’s not as bad as it seems,” Billy stayed silent, “I can guarantee that there’s not a single person out there who hasn’t messed up at least once in their career. You fall, you get back up, alright?”

“Alright.” Billy said, nodding his head, not expecting James Harrington, famous actor of all people to be the one to relieve him of his nerves, but, hey, go figure. Suddenly Mr. Harrington was being whisked away by two or three people. 

“I’ve got PR, but good luck,” he called out before turning around and letting the people guide him to where he needed to be. 

“Thanks!” he tried to say back, but he wasn’t sure if he heard him. Now it was his turn to be whisked away. 

“Wha-?”

“You’re on Mr. Hargrove.”  _ Shit, already? _ He tried his best to remember what Mr. Hargrove had said as he also listened to the person announcing him. He could only make out something about ‘ _ up and coming’ _ and ‘ _ coming of age film’ _ and then a few other things and the stage went black. 

_ Breath, Billy, just fucking breath, you’ve got this. _

His hands were shaking as he walked through the darkness to his starting position. He’d practiced this at least ten times, sung the song at least a million, he  _ had this _ . Just had to hope that his stomach wouldn't give out and betray him. 

He swallowed thickly, putting on a brave face, one he used out on the red carpet as the lights came back on and there was soft clapping and shouting from the crowd. He tapped his foot as his ear piece counted him off preparing him to sing. 

He tried to just let loose as soon as the music started, let it flow through him and relax his nerves. 

_ “Je ne veux pas” _

Breathe.

“ _ Comme des garçons” _

Then came the background vocals and he was back to it, the actual performance. 

_ “I could stretch my neck, obey command” _

He sang, working the stage as if he were at a small venue concert, as if it were just him and a couple dozens of good fans. 

“ _ And make my story yours to tell, you seem to know it oh so well” _

He was taking it one line at a time, making gestures to the crowd every now and again to keep them engaged and if he thought he was seeing things right he might have seen a few people mouthing out what he was singing. He almost couldn’t believe it. 

It wasn't until the chorus that he spotted Heather looking like she was on the verge of tears in the crowd watching him own the stage like she always knew he could. That’s what gave him the final boost to  _ own _ this performance, nerves be damned. 

_ “I don't wanna be the same _

_ I don't wanna be like you _

_ I don't wanna be comme des garçons” _

He sang right from his heart, practically bleeding to the audience, giving a piece of himself to each and every one of the celebrities in the crowd, not giving a single shit but they all seemed into it. 

He gave it his all until the final,

“ _ Je ne veux pas _

_ Comme des garçons” _

Then the background vocals took him out and the stage went back to dark. The crowd cheering fueled him in a way nothing else could ever.  _ He did that, he fucking did that. _ He was over the moon excited, he rocked his performance, wanted nothing more than to hug Heather, but knew he had to go do some interviews and would be escorted to his seat at the next available commercial break. 

The interviews just boosted his confidence that much more, though he had a feeling he looked rather sweaty in the first few. Each interviewer raved about how it might have been his best performance yet and he was just  _ overjoyed _ . 

When he was escorted back to his seat he could already spot Heather from across the room practically vibrating in her seat waiting for him to get back over there and just  _ hug her _ , damnnit. 

“Billy!” She exclaimed, not  _ too _ loud, but rather loud. Luckily it was still commercial break so it was fine. 

“Heather!” He called back, eyes starting to well up with tears as she met him halfway through the isle, capturing him in the biggest bear hug, tight and secure and  _ amazing _ . If he wasn’t mistaken he thought he heard a few ‘ _ aw’s _ of people around them admiring their friendly display of affection. 

“I did that, H, I  _ did  _ that.” 

“You did, Bill, and you fuckin’ rocked it.”

They didn’t get more than a few seconds after that before they were benign and led back to their seats, made to sit down. Heather let Bily get in first, sitting on the outside like she was supposed to. He wasn’t even paying attention to who would be sitting on his other side until his shoes  _ finally betrayed him. _

“Shit!” he hissed, ankle twisting sideways, body threatening to fall onto the people in front of them if whoever was sitting next to him hadn’t been such a quick thinker. Before he even knew what was happening there was a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him back up straight. 

His eyes were squeezed shut, preparing for the worst until his own firm stomach was pressed up against another, strong chest to strong chest and after a few seconds baby blue eyes to warm honey brown ones. 

He felt eyes on them as he was impossibly close to what had to have been one of the cutest men he’d ever had the privilege of looking at. His eyes darted fast, trying to take in as much as possible before the moment was over. Angular jaw, large nose, big hair, cute beauty marks. 

“That was a close one,” the guy chuckled, “You okay?”

Billy had half a mind to say no so he would hold onto him for a little longer, but he didn’t want to make more of a scene than he already had. 

“Yeah, fine, just these stupid shoes,” he shrugged, letting the man let go of him to look at his shoes and could see the realization on his face. 

“Yeah, they’ve got a hell of a lift.”

“What can I say, I like being extra,” the guy smiled and Billy thought his heart might have melted on the spot, “I’m, uh, Billy by the way.”

“I know you just performed.”  _ He felt like an idiot. _

“Right, right, my bad.”

“You’re good, I’m Steve, Steve Harrington.”  _ Wait. _ Billy looked to his right to find James Harrington eyeing them both. 

“And we’re back folks in 3, 2, 1,”

  
_ Fuck. _


End file.
